Kezaiah Bianca
Kezaiah Bianca was a tribute who participated in the 1st Pain Games. She represented District 1 and is 15 years old. She's from one of the richest families in District 1 and was trained ever since she was little. Appearance She has dark hair with purple streaks, icy blue eyes and pale skin. Reaping Knowing that she's been trained enough, she volunteered for a girl who belongs to one of their district's poorest family. Chariot Ride Here come the tributes. From District 1 its Darren Castly and Kezaiah Bianca and from their beautiful costumes it is clear that their stylist has worked very hard but the normal diamond theme is getting boring. ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 1st Pain Games They came 7th overall. Training Becoming tied for the third highest score, Kezaiah got a 9 in training which is only one point lower than her district partner, Darren Castly. Interviews Kezaiah kept it simple and short during her interviews due to not being used to talking in front of a huge crowd. Heck, she was being filmed to be shown all over the world which made her sort of uncomfortable. Her tactic was to be nice to the Capitol crowd and "butter them up" so she could get more sponsors. Here's how her interview went: ''Caesar: Now next we have District 1's Female tribute... Kezaiah Bianca!!! Kezaiah Bianca: Its great to be here at the Capitol! Thank you. Caesar: So you like the Capitol? Whats the best thing about it? Kezaiah: Oh the people of course! (cheers from crowd) Caesar: Yes they are different from people from the Districts! Kezaiah: No... They are better! (more cheers) Caesar: Well thank you Kezaiah and we all loved you for being here tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen... Kezaiah Bianca!!! Pain Games The moment Kezaiah got off her plate, she made a run for it and quickly grabbed a dagger. Seeing Makhala Shelby (District 6) a few feet from her, she jumped high above Makhala and stabbed her in the skull. Realizing she just made her first kill, she felt guilty afterwards but didn't show any of it. She had an alliance with her district partner, Darren Castly and Lucy Evans from District 2, Quinn Sparkles and Jeramy Al from District 4 and Jason from District 9. Kezaiah took the lead in searching for the other tributes while Jeramy Al brought up the rear so they all walk in to the forest. She then noticed Lila Woods (District 7) and immediately plunged a dagger on her neck, killing her instantly. While they were at the forest, Jason turned on them which lead to a messy fight between the Careers and Jason along with his new found allies Aven Rosedain (District 10), Ford Dryden (District 11) and Benjamin Woodrew. (District 6). During the fight, Aven threw a knife at her. Kezaiah quickly side stepped and tried the same thing on Aven and succeeds. However, Ford managed to take revenge on Kezaiah for Aven's death and beheads Kezaiah with the boomerang that he got from Aven. Aftermath After she died, the Careers mourned for her loss. Darren and Jeramy argued over her death due to Darren saying that it was Jeramy's idea to go to the forest. The arguement lead to a fight which caused Jeramy's death. Meanwhile in District 1, her family was devastated and her mother went crazy. Category:Characters Category:1st Pain Games Category:District 1